Love at First Sight
by AJPunklover4ever
Summary: This is a AJPunk story. Punk has a crush on AJ and AJ has a crush on Punk. Will they fall in love? Read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is the plot. AJ lee is the new diva and CM Punk is wwe's top stars. AJ like's Punk but doesn't know if he likes her but he does. That's all I'm going to say this maybe a one shot thing tell me what you think. But please not hate this is my first fanficton.

AJ's walking back-stage to the diva's locker room her phone beeps she picks it up and doesn't look where she's going, And Her and CMPunk fall AJ Falls on-top of Punk.

AJ blushes and get's off AJ say's "I'm so sorry Punk I didn't look where I was goi-"

Punk cuts her off and says "It's okay really, don't worry about it AJ. Oh and I saw your match you did a really good job out there."

AJ smiles and blushes and says softly "thanks Punk, Got to get going but maybe want to play video games later?"

Punk smiles and says "sure AJ come to my bus by 10?"

AJ says "ok I'll see you there and skips off"  
~9:55PM~ AJ look's at her phone and gets up and gets ready and sends a text to Punk saying 'Ill be there in five.'

Punk opens the text and reads it and sends AJ a text back saying 'okay see you then' Punk gets up and runs around the room trying to clean up.

10:00 "AJ walks up to Punks bus door and knocks softly and waits for him to open"

"Punk opens the bus door and lets AJ in"

AJ sits down next to punk, Smiling a bit. "so what are we playing?"

Punk smiles and Looks at AJ "um I have call of duty, Do you like that?"

AJ said softly "yeah I would love that."

It's about 12:30 now both Punk and AJ fell asleep In each others arms.

**(This Is My first fanfiction, Please no hate or mean reviews.  
I had help from my Sister (LilLegendKiller) checking my work.  
Oh and AJ's just starting out on smack down.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I won't be on for a few day's so I'm going to try and make this long. And S/O to lilcmpunkfan read her story's there awesome and red foxie. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

~Next Morning ~

Punk woke up with someone In his arms. Slowly opens his eyes and sees It's AJ he smiles and goes back to bed.

AJ wakes up and doesnt know where she Is but then remembers where she is, But she feels a strong pair of arms around her, She looks up and sees Its Punk and smiles and watches him sleep.

Punk feels someone watching him and opens one eye and smiles at AJ.

AJ blushes and says "Do you want me to get up?"

Punk says In a sleepy voice "No you're keeping me warm." Punk chuckles.

AJ smiles and says softly "I beat you last night." and giggles alittle.

"I just let you win,You're my guest I could beat you"

"Oh yeah want a bet?"

"Oh your on."

AJ gets up from the softa and Turns on his Xbox 360, And Puts In Black Ops 2.

Punk sits up and starts up the Game.

~A few hours later~

AJ beat Punk 10-3.

AJ looks at her phone and Sees a few missed calls and texts from Kaitlyn her best friend.

AJ turns to Punk, "I got to go I got to pack for The next show."

Punk looks at her and Smiles softly, "oh is you want you can ride with me to the next show if you want" He asks shyly.

AJ looks at him and says "Alright Punk, I'll be back In a Few hours." AJ gets up and Kisses Punks cheek and leaves His bus.

~A few hours later~

AJ Knocks softly on Punks bus door with her bags, Punk opens the door and takes her bags and Lets her In.

AJ smiles and says shyly "Thank you again Punk."

Punk smiles and sets her bags in a room and says "I'm glad You said Yes I get a little Lonely here"

"Well If you want I can ride on Your bus more."

"That would cool"

AJ smiled so did Punk.

~A little bit later in the day~

Punk and AJ sitting on the sofa eating pizza for dinner, AJ got done first and went to her room and got ready for a shower.

Punk was doing to dishes and cleaning up a bit.

AJ got out of the shower.

Punk had to go to the bath room (there's only one bathroom.)

Punk walks In the bathroom AJ Is naked Punk couldnt help but look.

AJ didnt know anyone was there till she turned around and saw Punk and tried to cover up as fast as she could, She pushed Punk out and closed the door and locked It.

Punks outside doesn't know what to think but he knows he likes AJ more then ever.

AJ got dressed fast and came out and saw Punk but didnt say anything she walked to her room fast.

Punk went and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands and he sighed.

AJ feels bad for how she acted so she comes out and sits next to Punk.

"Punk, I'm sorry for how I acted I just didn't know what to do and I w- "

Punk cuts her out by kissing her putting his hand on her left chee, At first she didnt know what to do, But she kisses him back, AJ puts her hands behind his neck and pull him closer and deepens the kiss more

Punk pulls away after a few minute and smiles.

AJ smiles back and giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing I just wanted to do that for a really long time"

" Me too, I've had a crush on you AJ ever since We first met." Punk says shyly.

"Punk I've had a crush on you for a long time to." AJ says softly and plays with her hands.

"so where do we go from here?"

" I don't know I just broke up with my ex I don't think I can date for a little while I'm sorry."

"Its ok maybe do you think one day we could go out?"

"I think one day yes we could, We can be friends for now."

"Sounds good to me."

"goodnight Punk" AJ kisses his cheek and skips to bed.

Punk stay up for a little bit and lays now and falls asleep.

~The next day~

AJ wakes up first and makes coffee for him.

Punk gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen and sits down.

AJ brings Punk some coffee.

"thanks AJ" Punk says sleepy and takes a sip of coffee.

"welcome I'm going to get ready dressed" skips off to her room and brushes her hair and puts some jeans and a tank top on and comes out and sits down at the by Punk.

Punk thinks AJ looks really cute.

"so Punk we don't have anything planed in WWE tonight."

"what do you want to do?"

"ummmm we could watch a movie?"

"that's sounds good to me."

"great I'll pick it out"

"ok ill leave it up to you"

"well I'm going shopping with Kaitlyn Ill see you later" AJ kisses Punks cheek and skips out the door.

Punk smiles to him self and puts his mug in the sink and goes into his room and gets dressed in some old blue jeans and a batman shirt and gels his hair back.

Punk turns on some TV and reads some comics and plays some Xbox 360 and texts colt about what happen last night with AJ witch colt wasn't any help but he knew he wouldn't be any help he just had to tell someone. By now Punk wishes AJ would come home he misses her but does want to say anything cause he doesn't want to freak her out.

**Well that's all for now. I tried to make it long but I'm not good at this so I have ideas on keeping the story going only if y'all want.  
My, Sister helped me with this, Thanks LilLegendKiller! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to do two in one cause ill be gone for 4 days ill try and make it long but it's late at night. **

AJ walked in the at 6:00PM she saw Punk passed out on the sofa with the TV on and comic everywhere.

AJ smiled and walked over to Punk and kissed his forehead and whispered" Punky wake up"

Punk slowly got up and saw AJ and smiled "did you buy me anything?"

AJ giggled "no silly, we went to girly stores you wouldn't want to see what we got."

Punk rolled his eyes "oh it can't be too bad for me I'm CM Punk."

AJ rolled her eyes and set her bag down and pulled out pink laced panties.

Punk looked at it and got an idea. He got up and pull them out of AJs hands and ran around yelling "AJ LEE GOT PINK PANTIES AJ LEE GOT PINK PINTIES"

AJ blushed and ran to him and try to get them but he jumped on the sofa and rolled In a ball.

AJ jumped on top of him and tried to pull the panties away "come on Punk those are mine"

Punk looked at her "so I can't try them on?"

AJ laughed "no Punk you may not try them on. But I'll take you to buy some"

Punk at her like she was crazy "hell no I will not go with you"

"Okay fine but can I have my panties back"

"Why should I give them to you"

"Because there mine and you don't have any use for them"

"Fine you can have them back" Punk hands them to AJ

"Thank you" AJ get's off and put it back in her bag.

"Welcome"

"Hey Punk?"

"Yeah AJ?"

"Can we go out to a bar tonight? I don't want to watch a movie."

"Sure AJ"

"I'm going to go get ready" AJ kisses Punks cheek and skips away but stops "Oh and I'm going to take a shower so don't come in." AJ giggled

"Don't worry AJ I won't by I can't make no promises."

"You come in you'll get wet."

"Yeah yeah go take you're shower AJ"

AJ rolls her eyes and takes a shower.

Punk smiles

~8:00~

"Ready to go AJ?"

"Ready are you?"

"Okay then let's go"

Both Punk and AJ drive to the bar and park.

Punk and AJ walk hands next to one and other Punk moves his hand and hold hand's with smiles.

They get seats and drink's Punk gets a Pepsi and AJ gets a diet coke.

They talk for a few hour then AJ see's he ex boyfriend Daniel Bryan coming her way and starts to freak out on the inside and Punk knows something is wrong and see Daniel so Punk takes her hand in his just as Daniel stops at their booth.

"well well is that little AJ and CM Punk I guess you moved on to the second best huh?"

"Daniel were just friends. Why don't you leave us alone!"

"Why don't you shut your mouth little girl"

Punk does not like guys talking to girls like that. Punk gets up "She said leave" Punks in a deep voice.

"alright ill leave but ill see you later sweet cheeks" Daniel blows AJ a kiss and walks away.

"Punk can we go?' AJ said is a small voice.

"Yes come on AJ." Punks his hand out and AJ takes his hand Punk puts his arm around her and walks to the car.

~later the night~

"AJ can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Did Daniel hit you when you were dating?"

AJ tears up n looks at Punk "Yes" AJ began crying.

Punk took AJ in his arms and hugged her. "it's ok AJ he won't ever hurt you again I won't let him."

**That's all folks. Till next time I added Daniel in it cause I had an idea on how to keep it going I hope y'all will like this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Three in one day wow this is going to be short.**

AJ wakes up from a bad dream about Daniel hurting her and Punk.

Punk hears AJ and walks in to check on her "AJ you okay?"

"No….."

Punk sits on the bed by her "What's wrong I had a bad dream….about Daniel."

"It's ok I won't let that troll hurt you ever again."

AJ smiles "thanks Punk"

"Anytime now go back to bed its late" Punk gets up

"Wait"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you?" AJ asked shyly

"Umm…Sure"

"Okay thank you Punk"

They both fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if this sucks. And I'm sorry I use too much dot's and things. And thanks to everyone who review it makes my day and ill need that. Oh and read "The eternal power of love" it's the sequel to "forbidden love is the best kind of love" Check it out its awesome and it's by lilcmpunkfan if you're a AJPunk fan you'll love it!**

~Next morning~

Punk woke up first and made breakfast for AJ.

AJ woke to the smell of pancakes her favorite. She slowly sits up and brushes her hair.

Punk flips the pancakes and makes AJ a plate and sets it on the table and gets her a cup of orange juice.

AJ sits down and smiles at Punk and he smiles back. "Thanks for making breakfast Punky " AJ gets up and kisses his cheek. He smiles and holds his cheek but makes sure she can't see.

"Welcome, I like cooking for pretty people" He winks at her and makes her blush.

"Aw you're so sweet"

"Well AJ I'm going to get ready for the day."

"Ok" AJ starts eating her food and yells "The food is really good"

Punk chuckles and keeps walking.

~Later the same day~

AJ sits on the sofa with Punk "Hey Punk I need to go to wal-mart do you think we could make a stop?"

"Sure AJ will it take a hour or how long will it take?"

"Not long Punk."

"Okay ill tell the driver Jake" Punk walks back and tell him to find a Wal-mart.

"Ok he said he'll try and find one as soon as he can and what do you need may I ask?"

"Umm… Something's" AJ looks away.

"Oh ok AJ just asking."

AJ looks back and smiles and looks in Punks forest green eyes.

Punk smiles and looks in AJ deep brown eyes and moves closer to her.

AJ leans in a little bit.

Then the bus comes to a stop and AJ's lips crash on Punk's.

AJ looks at him and moves away and smiles.

"I guess were here." Punk let out a sigh.

"You ok?"

"Yeah let's go we don't want to get off track."

~In wal-mart~

AJ in walking around by herself and puts something in the basket.

AJ doesn't know that she's being watched by her ex boyfriend Daniel Bryan.

Punk see's him watching her and walks fast to her "Hey AJ." Punk turns around and smiles evilly at him.

Punk and AJ check out and head back to the bus.

~dinner time~

"Hey Punk don't we have Raw tomorrow?"

"Yep we have to be there by 6:30 PM."

"Okay thanks."

"Anytime"

Punk and AJ both sit down and start eating.

"This is really good AJ."

"Thanks Punk."

AJ and Punk finish up dinner and they both wash their dishes.

AJ is reading her super women comic and Punk reads his walking dead comic.

They both sit in nice peace until Punk starts talking "Hey AJ do mind if I ask you about Daniel?"

"No ask."

"Umm how long did hit you?"

"Umm he first hit my when he got his WH championship." AJ looks down.

"Oh I'm sorry how come you didn't say anything to anyone?"

"Cause I loved him and if I did he would hit me more." Tears get in AJs eyes.

"AJ you know you could have come to me I wouldn't turn away on you."

"I know but you have a lot to worry about and I'm the last thing you need to worry about Punk."

"AJ I care about you. Don't worry if I worry ok."

"Ok"

~The next day at Raw~

Punk and AJ both walk to Punks locker room.

AJ doesn't have any matches but Punk does.

Punk heads off to the ring.

AJ is playing on her DSI and waiting for Punk to come back.

Punk won his match and stops to talk to a few fans.

AJ hears someone at the door and thinks and Punk and unlocks and opens the door. That's not Punk.

Punk walks to his locker room and hears noise and runs in and sees Daniel Bryan pinning AJ to the wall.

Punk yells "GET OFF OF HER." And pulls him off of her and starts beating him up.

"Punk stop! STOP PUNK LETS GO."AJ tries pulling him off but its helpless.

Punk gets off and picks up his and AJ bags and walks off and AJ follows.

They get into the car "Did he touch you AJ?"

"No."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No Punk let's just go I want to go."

"Ok" Punk starts driving to the hotel and parks the car and gets AJ and his bags.

**Well I'm going to end it there I hope y'all like it and I think I might start giving stories S/O so tell me if you want one if I don't get any ill just do the ones I like and I might not update for a few days. Please again no hate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky you guys I need to take my mind off things so I'm doing Fanfiction. **

Punk and AJ check in and there is only one more cause the whole roster is there and the room only has one bed witch they don't mind.

Punk and AJ walk to their room and set their bags down.

"Punk?"

"Yes AJ?"

"Why did you beat him up?"

"I really don't know."

"Oh ok."

"Well I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok."

AJ get's dressed in her PJs and waits for Punk lucky AJ he doesn't take long showers like her.

Punk comes out in just a pair of shorts.

AJ turns around and looks at him and doesn't hear him say her name.

"AJ, AJ are you ok?"

"Huh yeah I'm fine."

"Ok then." Punk chuckles.

"Oh Punk."

"Yeah AJ?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me early." AJ smiles and kisses Punks cheek.

"Anytime AJ."

"Well I'm going to get ready to go bed."

"Ok."

AJ goes to the bathroom and brushes her hair and teeth and comes out and see's Punk sleeping.

AJ get's in bed and cuddles up to Punk and sleeping Punk raps his arms around her. They both fall asleep.

~Next morning~

Punk and AJ wake up to his alarm "I guess it's time to get up."

"No lets go back to sleep AJ." Punk pulls the covers over him and her and pulls her closer.

AJ giggles "Come on Punk we really have to get up." AJ looks at him

Punk looks at her and leans down a little.

AJ leans up a little.

Punk kisses AJ softly.

AJ kisses him back softly.

Punk pulls her to him and keeps kissing her.

AJ kisses him harder.

"I'm sorry Punk"

"it's ok forget about it"

Punk pulls away and smiles "We got to get up."

"No let's stay here." AJ smiles and cuddles up to him.

"AJ all we have to do is check out and get in the bus."

"No I want to stay here."

"Ok I'll pack and you stay here ok?"

"Ok."

Punk gets up and packs everything.

"Ok ready AJ put on your shoes on and let's go."

"Ok I'm ready."

"Ok let's go then" Punk picks up their bags and they check out and walk to the bus.

They both sit down "Hey AJ can I ask you something?"

"Yeah when you're done I want to ask you something."

"Ok here it goes, AJ these past few days with you have been awesome and I think I like you more than a friend I want you to be my girlfriend but I know that you're not ready which is ok ill wait I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry AJ I don't want to put you on the spot."

"It's ok I was just going to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend they way you beat up Daniel for me was so sweet. So do you want to be my boyfriend?" AJ says softly.

"I would love to AJ."

AJ leans in and kisses Punk.

Punk kisses her back and pulls away and smiles.

"So are we going to tell people?"

"Yes I want to show you off to the world!"

"Aw."

**Well there you go there boyfriend and girlfriend. That's all folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm bored so here's more. I bet you guys are happy about AJ and Punk. Sorry I haven't gave you guys time for a S/O. I'll try and make this long. **

~Next morning~

Last night Punk and AJ fell asleep on his bed.

Punk woke up first then AJ.

AJ kissed him good morning "Morning Punky"

"Morning sweetheart"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good I slept like a log"

"Whys that?"

"I had the most beautiful woman in the world sleep in my arms."

"Aw you're so sweet."

"How sweet?"

"Hmm very sweet"

"Oh? I don't think I know what you mean"

"I think you do"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just am"

"Hmmm" Punk leans in and kisses her.

AJ kisses him back and slips her tongue in his mouth their tongues battle.

AJ pulls away and smiles.

"Baby we got to get up"

"What are we doing?"  
"I don't know yet"

"How bout I stay here and wait for you to come back"

"We both need to shower so get up" Punk tires to get her up.

"NO please Punky let me stay here"

"If you get up you can shower with me"

"I'm coming meet you there?"

"Meet you there" Punk walks off to the bathroom.

AJ gets undressed and puts on a robe on and walks to the bathroom and sees Punks things on the floor.

AJ takes off her robe and steps in right at that moment Punk pushes her to the wall and starts kissing her.

What Punk and AJ don't know is that they forgot that Kofi is coming over and doesn't know that AJ is there.

Kofi has to pee it was a long drive there so he walks to the bathroom and hears the water running and thinks it's just Punk and there like brothers so Punk sometimes doesn't mind if he comes in to use the bathroom.

Kofi opens the door and looks at the floor and sees Punks things and a robe. So Kofi pees.

Punk and AJ hear him and stop what they're doing "Kofi?!"

"Yeah Punk?"

"Can you get out?"

"Why?"

"I'm not alone in here" just as Punk says that AJ Pops her head out "Hi Kofi"

"AH shit AJ what are you doing in there?"

"Taking a shower"

"With Punk?!"

"Well I guess this is a good time as any. Me and Punk are dating."

"You're what?"

"We will tell you when we get out so can you leave please?"

"Ok fine"

Punk and AJs shower gets cut short cause of Kofi.

~A little bit later~ Punk sat on the sofa with AJ on his lap and Kofi in the chair.

"So when did this all happen?"

"Well I was walking and didn't look where I was going and I fell on Punk and I went to his bus and we played video games and I fell asleep in his arms. AJ keeps telling him about what happen.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Kofi got up and hugged them both.

"Well let me get my things out of your room Kofi"

"No babe let me get them"

"Ok baby"

Punk gets up and walks to the room and gets her things.

~later at smackdown~

Punk and AJ walk in hand and hand not caring how many odd looks they got.

"Hey baby guess what."

"What?"

"I got a match tonight"

"That's awesome baby"

"Can I get a good luck kiss?"

"Yes you may" Punk pulls AJ to him by her waist and kisses her softly.

AJ puts her hands behind Punks neck and deepens the kiss.

Punk pulls away and smiles.

"Well my match is next. Bye baby" AJ kisses Punk goodbye.

AJ won her match.

AJ is walking back to the locker room when someone puts their hand over her mouth and she was taken away.

**OMG who took AJ? will she be ok? tell what you think but NO HATE! I want 3 reviews for the next update I have it on my laptop I just need those 3 reviews for you guys to get it. That's all this time for Love at first sight. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm thinking I might just make only 15 chapters or more it deepens on how many reviews I get and if I have ideas. Well that's all let's get on with the story. **

AJ looked at her friends like they were crazy "You guys freaked me out!"

"We're sorry AJ but we heard that Punk is your boyfriend." All the girls giggled.

"Guys I got to get back to Punk he may be worried." AJ looked at them.

"It's ok AJ he knows were having a girl's night."

"Thanks Kait, Layla Kelly you guys are the best!"

Everyone said "Awe your welcome AJ"

"Are we going to party or what?"

"Hell yeah we are."

"But I can't wear this."

"I got you covered girl."

Kaitlyn handed AJ a black mini dress but not too sort.

"Thank you Kait."

"I'm going to put this on."

"Kay"

AJ puts the dress on and fix's her hair with some help from Layla and puts on some makeup Kelly gave her.

"Ready, how do I look?"

"Pretty" "Beautiful" "Almost as pretty as me." Everyone said

"Kelly no one will look at pretty as you." AJ joked and everyone laughed.

They all walk out and get in the car and AJ drives.

~At the club~

They all walk in and get a booth and sit down "Who wants drinks?"

They all said 'Me."

AJ got up and gets some cocktails and walks back.

"Here you guys go I didn't know what you would like so I got cocktail's."

"Thanks AJ we will all drink that."

"Cool. And guys try not to get to drunk."

"We'll try but no promises."

"Well it looks like I'm driving tonight."

~With Punk~

Punk lies on the bed reading 'The Walking Dead'

"It's getting late I guess I'll go to bed" there is a knock at the door Punk gets up and opens the door.

It's the Bellas "He-"the Bellas push him in the room and close the door.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Well we heard that you're dating that little girl 'AJ'".

"GET OUT" Punk yells and pushes them out and closes the door and locks it.

The Bellas walk off to their room.

Punks go to bed.

~Back with the girls~

Layla is dancing with Wade.

Kaitlyn is dancing with Sheamus.

Kelly is dancing with Justin Gabriel.

The girls are a little drunk everyone but AJ.

AJ gets up and gets some diet coke.

"Hey beautiful wanna dance?" some guy asked AJ

"Sure." They walk to the dance floor. It's a fast song so they dance to the beat then it gets slow so they slow down he moves his hands down on her waist "So what's your name?"

"AJ you?"

"Its Josh and I love your name."

"Aw thanks I like yours to."

They keep dance and Josh slowly slides his hands down on AJs ass and pulls her closer.

"Move your hands now!"

"Aw come on babe."

"don't call me babe" AJ pushes him away and walks to Kaitlyn.

"Hey Kait?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go?"

"Why?"

"Some guess tired to make a move on me and I'm tired and i miss Punk."

"Ok lets round up the girls."

"Ok"

They get Layla and look for Kelly and find her making out with Justin "Hey Kelly don't mean to stop the fun but were leaving so come on."

"Aw man one sec." Kelly kisses Justin goodbye.

Kelly is wasted and so is Layla.

AJ drives to the hotel.

They all go to their rooms.

AJ walks to her room she shares with Punk.

She walks in and sees Punk half asleep on the sofa and thinks of something to let her know she's back.

AJ moves a few feet away from the and looks at Punk all crazy chick like. AJ runs and jumps on him yelling. "AH YEAH WAKE UP YEAH." And giggles.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

AJ giggles "It's me Punky."

"Oh AJ you're so crazy at times."

"What did you just call me?" She asked him playfully.

"Umm…where's my kiss I didn't get my kiss?!" Punk asked playfully.

"Oh Punk." AJ leans down and kisses him with passion.

Punk kisses back with more passion and pushes AJ down on the sofa and keeps kissing her.

AJ moans into the kiss and puts her tongue is his mouth and their tongues battle.

Punk Pulls away "AJ we got to get a flight tomorrow."

AJ kisses his neck. "Come on baby."

"AJ."

AJ gets off "Ok mister you get no more AJ love."

"Oh shit AJ wait." AJ walks off and gets in bed and Punk hugs her from behind and whispers "I love you baby."

AJ whispers back "I love you too."

"Night babe I love you." Punk kisses her head.

"Night night." They both drift off to sleep.

**Well I liked it I hope you guys liked it and I bet I freaked you out in the last one where AJ got token by her friends. Sorry I didn't do a lot with the kiss I'm not good at that, sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to say thank you to everyone that has been so nice to me and said nothing but nice things so thank you it means a lot to me.**

AJ and Punk packed their bags and got ready for the flight to Boston. They got in the car Punk drove to the airport.

"Hey baby?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Um is Jake driving to RV to Boston?"

"Yeah it will be there in a few days but we needed to be in Boston today for a house show."

"Okay Punky."

"Well we're here."

Both Punk and AJ get out and grab their bags and walk into the airport and drop their bags off and get on the plane and sit down.

"Hey baby."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok me to."

"I love you Punky."

"I love you to Ape."

They both fall asleep.

~Later at the hotel~

"Hey babe?"

"Yes Punky?"

Punk walks to her. "Are you sure I can't have AJ love?"

"Umm I might need to think about it."

"Aw come on you know you want me."

"Punk I got to go meet Kaitlyn."

"Aw come on blow her off."

"Not doing that."

"Ok fine no Punk love."

"Fine with me."

Punk thinks 'Damn she's good.'

"I'll see you later baby." AJ kisses Punk goodbye

Punk grabs her by her waist and keeps kissing her.

AJ melts into the kiss. Punk picks her up and puts her on the bed, keeps kissing her.

AJ pulls away "Punk I need to meet Kaitlyn."

"Aw babe can we finish this later?"

"Maybe." AJ gets off and walks to the door.

"Bye baby."

"Bye Punky"

AJ walks to Kaitlyn's room but stop. AJ hears moaning and turns around and walks to back to her and Punks room.

"I'm back."

"That was fast what happen?"

"I think Kaitlyn is having sex."

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard moaning."

"Oh."

"So I'm going to stay here."

"OOOO so can we finish?"

"Umm no." AJ mumbles "I haven't had sex before."

"What was that baby?"

"I haven't had sex before." AJ looks down.

"Oh I didn't know I'm sorry we don't have to."

"It's ok that's why I haven't been doing more than kissing I was saving myself for when I get married."

"Oh it's ok."

"That's why Daniel broke up with me he said it was dumb." AJ looks down.

"Baby come here." AJ walks to Punk.

"Yes." AJ

"Baby its ok sit on my lap."

"Ok" AJ sits on Punks lap and looks at him.

Punk smiles and leans in and kisses AJ.

AJ kisses back.

Punk pulls away "How come you would take a shower with me?"

"Well you have dated Maria and I wanted to be like them and not be shy." AJ looks down.

"Baby your way better than all the girls! Ok?"

"Ok."

"Well baby I got to go out Kofi texted me and he needs me will you be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I might go work out."

"Ok I love you Bye."

"You love me?"

"Yeah I'm sorry if it's too early to say that."

"No its ok baby I love you too."

"Ok baby bye."

(Aw they said I love you.)

AJ gets ready to go to the gym. AJ grabs her hotel card and phone and iPod and walks to the gym.

No one is in the gym just the way AJ likes it.

AJ starts lifting weights.

Daniel walks by and see's AJ by herself and walks in.

AJ doesn't hear him coming but feels someone tap her arm so she turns off her iPod and looks and sees it Daniel "What do you want?"

"You really couldn't do better than Punk I mean come on he's a player think about it AJ he doesn't even care about you I like do AJ. He puts his hand on her face.

"Punk does care about more then I can say for you. You never cared you hit me you treated me like shit hell I couldn't see my friend's cause of you you're an asshole so leave me and Punk alone if you know what's good for you!"

"Oh AJ he has gotten into your mind just like Maria and Lita and every other girl I have seen him do this before you'd be a fool if you think he loves you."

Punks walk by the gym and hear yelling and see AJ and Daniel.

"Daniel he's not like that you don't even know him like I do so leave me alone." AJ picks up her things and tries to walk away but Daniel grabs her arm.

"Let go."

"Don't you ever walk away from me again!" Daniel is about to slap her but Punk pushes him down. "She said for you to leave her alone." Punk growled.

Daniel gets up. "That's me and AJ business so stay out!"

"You were about to hit my girlfriend so that makes it my business." Punk gets in Daniels face.

AJ takes a step back.

"Come on AJ lets leave." Punk takes her hand and walks away from him.

"Punk."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." AJ cries and hugs him Punk hugs her back.

"It's going to be ok AJ I promise."

"Ok I trust you."

~Later that day~

"Hey babe I'm going to get a Pepsi want anything?"

"Nah I'm good but thanks."

Punk walks to the get the drinks but gets attacked by Kane and Daniel.

They beat him up really bad then run away.

It's been 10 minutes and AJ is worried so she gets up and walks out and sees Punk on the floor badly beat up AJ runs to Punk. "Punk baby are you ok?" AJ cries.

AJ knows she can't get him back to their room alone "I'll be right back I'm going to get my phone to call help." AJ runs and gets her phone and runs back to Punk.

AJ calls Kofi "Kofi I need your help I think Daniel and someone else beat up Punk please come." AJ cried into the phone

"Ok AJ I'll be right there."

A few minutes later Kofi comes running to her and AJ.

"AJ we need to get him back to the room."

"Ok."

Kofi and AJ drag Punk to his and AJs room and put him on the bed.

"Ok thanks Kofi I think I can take it here from now but thank you for everything."

"Anything for you guys and call me if anything happens."

"Ok will do bye Kofi."

"Bye AJ."

AJ gets a washcloth and cleans Punk cuts.

Punk wakes up to the pain "Owe damn that hurts."

"Punk you're up I was so worried how are you feeling?"

"Like shit but besides that good."

"Punk do you know who beat you up?"

"I think it was Daniel and someone else."

"Oh my gosh ok lets worry about that later I need to take care of you."

"Ok thank you baby."

AJ walks off to get the first aid kit and comes back and sits next to Punk.

AJ puts band aids on Punks cuts.

"All better."

"No one place still hurts." Punk pouts

"Where's that?"

"My lips they hurt."

"Oh I will fix that." AJ leans down and kisses him softly.

Punk kisses her back softly and slow sides his tongue in.

AJ runs her tongue over Punks and sucks on his bottom lip and pulls away and smiles.

"Much better."

"Good."

"Punk I need to go to the store and buy some band aids for you."

"AJ watch out for Daniel."

"I will I love you baby." AJ kisses Punks cheek.

"Bye."

**Well that's it I made it long and thanks for the reviews. That's all for love at first sight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you lilcmpunkfan for the story S/O. and thanks to everyone who gave me nice reviews. Here we go. **

AJ is walking down the hallway and gets in her car and drives to CVS.

A few minutes later she's at CVS and gets some band aids and etc for Punk. AJ checks out and gets back in the car and starts driving back to the hotel. AJ gets out of the car and walks inside. And see Daniel and turns and goes the other way. But Daniel sees her and slowly follows her.

AJ walks fast to her room and runs in and closes the door and sighs.

"AJ what's wrong?"

"I saw Daniel and I think he was following me."

"Oh."

"But I got what you needed baby."

"Okay thank you."

"Welcome and Kofi and Sheamus and Kaitlyn want to come over later is that ok?"

"Yeah tell them to bring Pepsi."

"Kofi knew you would ask for that so he is already bringing that." AJ let out a cute giggle.

Punk chuckled "Baby come lay down with me."

"Ok baby." AJ gets in bed and lies next to Punk and cuddles up to him.

Punk raps his arms around AJ he sees she has gone to sleep so he closes his eye and goes to sleep.

~A few hours later~

Punk and AJ wake up to a knock at the door "I'll get it." AJ says sleepy.

AJ opens the door and lets Kofi and Sheamus and Kaitlyn in and Kofi sets the Pepsi down and walks to Punk. "How you feeling man?"

"Good I got a great nurse."

Kofi chuckles "That's good."

"Yep."

Sheamus walks over to them "How you feeling Fella?"

"I'm great how about you?"

"I'm good."

~With the girls~

"So Kait what's with you and Sheamus?"

"Nothing." Kaitlyn blushes and looks away.

"heard you where with someone the earlier was it him?"

"Ok it was him but you can't say anything ok?"

"I promise cross my heart hope to die."

"Ok."

The girls walk over to the guys.

"What you guys talking about?" AJ asked.

"Nothing babe." Punk pulls AJ into his lap.

"Ok Punky." AJ pecks his lips.

"Punky?" Kofi asked

Punk looked him like he would kill him.

~Little bit later~

Well it's getting late so I'm going to head out."

"Ok Kofi thanks for the Pepsi."

"Anytime." Kofi walks out the door.

"Well I think I might head out to."

"Me too."

"Ok let me say goodbye." AJ gets off Punks lap and hugs Kaitlyn and Sheamus and walks them to the door. "Night guys see you later." AJ closes the door.

"So Punky what do you want to do?"

"Umm I don't know but can I get a few kisses?"

"Ok." AJ gets in Punks lap and starts kissing Punk.

Punk kisses AJ back.

AJ pulls away.

"I'm tired."

"Me to wanna go to bed?"

"Yeah." They both crawl into bed and cuddle up Punk kisses AJ forehead "Night baby."

AJ kisses Punks cheek "Night night Punky."

They both fall asleep.

While Punk and AJ are sleeping they don't know something bad about to happen.

**I'm evil for ending it there I know but I want 3 reviews please and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back and I want to give a S/O to Red Foxie she is a really good writer check her out. Here we go again.**

Punk and AJ woke up. "Morning baby." AJ leans up and kisses him.

"Morning Ape."

"What do you want to do today baby?"

"Well we have the day off wanna go to the beach?"

"Yes baby sounds fun lets go." Punk gets out of bed and gets his swimsuit.

"Ok." AJ gets out of bed and gets black and red swimsuit AJ takes off her PJs and Puts on the bottoms and Punk walks out "Hey babe-"

"Hey don't look!"

"Ok ok I won't look." Punk walks back to the bathroom.

AJ quickly puts on her top "come on out." Punk walks out and looks her up and down. "Damn baby you look good."

AJ blushes "Thanks and you look very good yourself."

"Really?" Punk grabs AJ by her waist and pulls her closer.

"Really." AJ looks at him the eyes and leans in closer.

Punk smiles and leans down and kisses AJ slowly.

AJ kisses Punk back slowly.

Punk moves his hands down on AJ ass and pulls her closer.

AJ mumbles between kisses "We got to go to the beach."

Punk pulls away "Ok."

"Let's go." AJ grabs Punks hand and walks out the door.

"Babe you want to walk?"

"Sure but can I have a piggy back ride?"

"You sure can baby."

Punk leans down and AJ hops on his back and Punk starts walking.

AJ giggles and holds on tight. "Don't worry babe I won't drop you." Punk chuckles.

"I know."

"Ok were all most there baby."

"Ok." AJ puts her nose to Punks neck.

Punk smiles and keeps walking.

AJ kisses his neck softly.

"Baby we're here."

"Ok." AJ sides down.

AJ holds Punks hand and they take off their shoes and walk to the water.

"Babe you might want to take off your sun dress if you don't want to get it wet."

"Oh your right." AJ takes off her sun dress.

Punk looks at her up and down.

"Like what you see?"

"Very very much." Punk pulls AJ to him by her waist.

AJ smiles and Punk leans down and kisses her.

AJ kisses him back softly.

Punk pulls away and sees people looking at them.

AJ blushes and looks around.

Punk chuckles. "How about we get in the water?"

"Kay." AJ leans up and pecks him one last time.

They both get in the water knees deep.

"The water feels good."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Let's see how well you really like."

"What do you-." Punk picks her up and runs deep in the water with her.

AJ hits his chest "Put me down."

"As you wish." Punk drops her.

"What the hell." AJ says puts her hands on her hips.

"You said the water felt good." Punk said like a little child being yelled at by his mom.

"Uh huh." AJ kicks the water at him.

"Hey what was that for?"

"We're even now."

Punk walks to her and splashes her and runs off.

"Oh you little get back her." AJ runs off to him

Punk keeps running not caring how many people look at them and yells "Youll never get me." Punk runs and trips and falls.

"I got you now." AJ holds Punk down.

"Ok ok you win." Punk says out of breath.

AJ giggles and gets off of Punk and gets up and holds her hand out. "Come on let me help you get up."

Punk takes her hand and gets up. "You want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure I saw this hotdog place if you want to go eat their?"

"Sounds go let's go."

AJ and Punk walk to the hotdog place and AJ gets a hotdog with ketchup only and Punk gets one with everything on it.

They find a place to sit and start eating while they talk about comic's video games wresting and anything else they could think of.

It gets late and they head back to the hotel. Punk holds the door open for AJ.

"Aw thanks."

Punk grabs AJs hand and they walks to their room they walk in and set their things down.

AJ smiles and walks to Punk.

Punk looks down at her.

AJ pulls Punk down and kisses him softly.

Punk kisses back softly.

AJ pulls away. "Thank you baby."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me and keeping me save."

"Oh your welcome it's my job."

"Well your doing a very good job at it."

"Thanks and we both need a shower do you want to shower with me or."

"I'll shower with you."

"Ok."

Punk and AJ walk to the bathroom and take off their bathing suites.

They both get in the shower.

AJ grabs the soap and gets Punk some and starts washing herself as Punk washes himself they get under the water wash off.

AJ washes her hair with Punks help and he washes his hair and AJ does the same.

They get out and dry off and get dressed. (Sorry if the shower sucked ass.)

They both sit on the sofa cuddling.

"What do you wanna do baby?"

"How about a movie?"

"Sounds good to me ill get the snacks and you turn it on?"

"Ok Punky."

Punk and AJ get up.

Punk goes and gets some Pepsi and diet coke and chips and M&Ms and walks back to the sofa and sees AJ waiting for him.

"What are we watching?"

"'The thing.'"

"OO I like movie."

"Cool I haven't seen it."

"Ok." Punk and AJ cuddle up and start the movie.

~50 mins into the movie and a dozen chips and M&Ms later~

"AAAHH what the fuck is that?"

"It's ok AJ."

AJ hides in Punks arms "Can we turn this off?"

"Sure baby." Punk turns it off.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Let's go to bed we got a house show tomorrow." Punk picks AJ up and takes her into the bed room and sets her down and gets behind her and holds her and kisses her head. "Night baby I love you."

"Night Punky."

They both fall asleep not knowing what Daniel is up to.

~With Daniel~

"Ok. So you'll be there tomorrow right?"

"Yes I'll be there."

"Ok bye ill talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

**Who was that on the phone with Daniel? What will happen at the house show? Review please and thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So my Birthday is coming up this weekend so I might not be on Saturday or Sunday. So here we go.**

Punk and AJ woke up and got ready for the day.

Punk comes up behind AJ and hugs her from behind and kisses her neck.

"Morning Punky want go out for breakfast?"

Punk whispers "Yes." And keeps kissing her neck.

"You know you have to stop kissing so we can go."  
"Ok." Punk stops.

AJ grabs Punks hand and they walk to a pancake place.

They get a booth and get pancakes.

"So do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you going to fight?"

"Daniel Bryan." Punk mumbles.

"What?"

"I know as much as I want to hurt him for hurting me and you I just don't feel like wresting him right now." Punk sighed.

"Its ok baby I'll come out to ringside."

"Ok but you have to watch out."

"Ok I will."

Their food comes.

They start eating and chat.

~1 hour later~

"Look at all these comics." AJ said with big eyes.

"Get has many as you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god thank you, you're the best boyfriend ever."

"Aw."

AJ smiles and looks at the comics and gets some cat woman batman and anything that looked good and some walking dead for Punk.

They check out and start walking back to the hotel.

Daniel stops in their way "Well well that do we have here? Punk and his little whore."

Punk pushes AJ behind him "Don't you call her that!"

"Or what will you do beat me up?"

"Leave us alone."

"I'll leave you alone but I want AJ."

"Well you can't have her plus she doesn't want you."

"How do you know that?"

"Don't believe me. AJ tell him."

"I don't want you Daniel I love Punk not you." AJ pulls Punk down and kisses him deeply in front of Daniel and pulls away.

"Bye Daniel."

Punk and AJ walk away hand in hand.

They get to their hotel room.

"Well the house show is in a few hours."

"Yeah we need to get ready."

"Yeah."

AJ goes and picks out her outfit and puts it on and does her hair and makeup.

Punk gels back his hair and tapes his hands and buts Xs on his hands and gets in his gear.

By the time they get done its time to go.

"Punk we need to go."

"I know I'm coming babe."

Punk walks out.

"Well you look sexy babe."

"Thanks you look sexy to."

AJ grabs Punks hand and they walk to the car and Punk starts driving.

~10 mins later~

"Were here."

"Ok." AJ gets out of the car and grabs her bag and Punk grabs his bag and they walk in and walk to the locker room since it's a house show Punk doesn't have his own locker room.

"Baby I'm going to fished getting ready."

"Ok."

AJ kisses Punk goodbye and skips off.

~with the guys~

"So Punk have you hit that yet." John asked.

"Don't talk about her like that." Punk snaps.

John holds his hands up "Ok ok clam down bro."

Punk lets out a sigh "I'm sorry man."

"Its ok bro but you better get out there you're up next ok."

"Oh alright bye John." Punk gets up and walks out to meet AJ.

"Hey babe you ready?"

"Yup kisses?"

"Yes." AJ gives Punk a quick kiss "ok let's go."

Punk and AJ both walk out Punk makes his way to the ring and AJ skips to ride side.

Daniel comes out doing his dumb 'Yes Yes' chants.

The bell rings and Daniel and Punk starts going at it. (I'm not good at doing matches so I'll do my best.)

Punk hits Daniel with a close line and goes for the pin 1…..2…. Daniel gets out at two.

Punk is about to set up for the GTS.

Then Lita's theme starts playing.

Lita runs down to the ring and tires to attack Punk but AJ sides into the ring and starts beating Lita up and Lita fights back but AJ knocks Lita out and Punk knocks out Daniel.

Punk and AJ run to the back and go into the locker room with John.

"Are you guys ok?"

"No Daniel tried to get Lita to beat me up but it didn't work and I think me and Punk need to go somewhere where Daniel can't find us."

"Why?"

"Daniel wants me back and I don't want him I want Punk and he tries to attack Punk and has done that so I was thinking about me and Punk go on a break for wresting."

"Oh how come no one told me?"

"I don't know."

"Sorry to cut this chat but we got to go."

"Ok goodbye John." AJ gives John a hug.

Punk and AJ get their bags and get in the car and start driving.

"I'll call the boss in the morning babe just go to sleep."

"Ok but where are we going?"

"Texas."

"OO I have always wanted to go there."

"Ok babe we will be there in a few hours."

"Ok."AJ lays her head down and goes to sleep.

~A few hours later~

"AJ wake up were here."

"I'm up I'm up."

Punk chuckles and looks at her in her sleepy sate.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing but you might need to brush your hair."

AJ quickly fix's her hair. "Did I fix it?"

"Yes baby you look fine don't worry."

"Aw you're so sweet."

"I try."

"Let's go inside."

"Ok."

They get their bags and get and walk in side.

"May I have a room?"

"Sure." The lady at the first desk said.

She hands him two keys.

"Thank you."

"Have a good night sir."

"You too."

Punk and AJ walks holding hands to their room.

Punk opens the door and lets AJ in first.

Punk and AJ set their bags down.

AJ walks to the bed and lies down.

"You sleepy?"

"Yes and hungry."

"Want me to get you a hamburger?"

"Yes please."

"Ok." Punk picks up the phone and gets a hamburger for AJ.

"It will be here in 10."

Punk hangs up the phone and walks to AJ.

"What do I get for buying you food?"

AJ gets up and faces Punk "Hmm how about a kiss?"

"That's sounds good." Punk leans down.

AJ leans up and kisses Punk softly.

Punk kisses AJ back and grabs her waist and pulls her close.

AJ puts her hands behind Punks neck and deepen the kiss.

Punk sides his tongue in and moves it around in AJs mouth.

AJ sides her tongue in and plays with Punks tongue.

Punk pulls away and licks his lips. ""That was some thank you."

AJ lets out a little giggle and smiles.

There is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it baby it's the food."

Punk opens the door and it's not the food guy.

"AJ?"

**Cliffhanger. Sorry. So tell me if you like it or PM me if you have any ideas and I might use them. Please and thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm doing two because I don't think I'll make any for a few days so sorry guys. I'll try and make this long.**

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Kelly or Randy to come over?"

"No why?"

"There right here."

AJ walks and looks at them "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we heard what happen with Daniel and everything and we wanted to make sure you guys are ok."

"That's really sweet but how did you know we would come here?"

"I know people and may we come in?" Randy asks.

"Sure." Punk lets them in and they all sit down.

"Why did you guys come here?"

"Well we got some news."

"Ok is it bad?"

"Good and bad."

"Well tell us." Punk said

"me and Kelly are dating."

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you too." AJ hugs them both.

"What about the bad news?" Punk asked.

"Umm I don't know how to say this but Vince wants to put you AJ and Daniel in a storyline it's about you both are fighting over AJ cause he heard about what has been going on with Daniel. So you guys can't hide but me and Kelly will stay with you both and make sure nothing happens. We can stay all in one hotel room if you guys want.

Punk and AJ can't believe what he just said.

AJ looks at Punk.

Punk takes AJ in his arms it's going to be ok I promise ill protect you no matter what."

AJ holds on to Punk. "Ok." AJ says in a small voice.

"Well me and Kelly are going to get a room and go to bed its been a long day."

"Ok bye guys."

They both leave.

"Hey baby want to go to bed?"

"Yes."

Punk picks AJ up and sets her on the bed and lays next to her and cuddles and raps his arms around her.

"I love you Punk."

"I love you to AJ."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~With Daniel~

"So you're telling me I got a storyline with Punk and AJ?" Daniel said happy.

"Yeah pretty much." One of the story people said.

"Sweet."

"Well I got to go Bye."

Daniel walks to his hotel room.

"I can't wait till smack down that's when it all starts." Daniel plans.

~A few days later~

"I'm freaking out Punk I don't know if I can do this tonight."

"Baby I'll be there I can't do anything but I'll be there for you."

"Ok let's get ready."

"Ok."

~At smack down~

Punk and Daniel are already out there in the ring fighting.

Kelly walks to AJ "you ok girl?"

"No not really I'm freaking out cause if Daniel takes it to far Punk cant do anything."

"Damn I'm sorry but it looks like you need to get out there."

"I'll see you later Kelly." AJ skips away and waits for her them to play.

Let's light it up starts playing and AJ skips around the ring and get a mic and gets in the ring.

"Guys stop fighting."

Daniel looks at AJ "AJ we don't need a little girl this is for the big boys."

"Daniel shut up she can be out here if she wants."

AJ looks at Punk. "Thank you Punk."

"Punk stop playing the nice guy role."

"It's better to be a nice guy then an asshole that hurts girls." Punk let it slip.

AJ and Daniel couldn't believe Punk let that come out.

"I'll show you I'm not a bad guy." Daniel grabs AJ by her waist and kisses her.

Punk couldn't believe what he was seeing. His girlfriend was kissing her ex boyfriend right in front of him!

AJ kisses him back and Daniel pulls away and looks at Punk.

AJ sees Punk walking backstage with his head hanging down.

AJ couldn't believe what she just did. She knew this had gone too far.

AJ ran to the back "Punk I'm so sorry please." AJ said crying.

Punk walked into his locker room with AJ behind him.

"Why would you do that to me AJ?" Punk said in a small voice

"I didn't mean to I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make everything better."

AJ looks down she doesn't know what to do they got a car and a room in his name.

AJ tires to hug him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Ok I'll just go get my things."

AJ walks out and finds a closest and goes in there and cries.

Punk dove back to the hotel and went to bed.

AJ fell asleep.

Punk woke up to knocking.

Punk got out of bed and opens the door.

"Punk where is AJ?" Layla asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean I don't know?!"

"She didn't come with me maybe she's still at the arena."

"What they closed."

**Sorry I had to end it there. And if you have any ideas please tell me. Please review thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm doing two because I don't think I'll make any for a few days so sorry guys. I'll try and make this long.**

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Kelly or Randy to come over?"

"No why?"

"There right here."

AJ walks and looks at them "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we heard what happen with Daniel and everything and we wanted to make sure you guys are ok."

"That's really sweet but how did you know we would come here?"

"I know people and may we come in?" Randy asks.

"Sure." Punk lets them in and they all sit down.

"Why did you guys come here?"

"Well we got some news."

"Ok is it bad?"

"Good and bad."

"Well tell us." Punk said

"me and Kelly are dating."

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you too." AJ hugs them both.

"What about the bad news?" Punk asked.

"Umm I don't know how to say this but Vince wants to put you AJ and Daniel in a storyline it's about you both are fighting over AJ cause he heard about what has been going on with Daniel. So you guys can't hide but me and Kelly will stay with you both and make sure nothing happens. We can stay all in one hotel room if you guys want.

Punk and AJ can't believe what he just said.

AJ looks at Punk.

Punk takes AJ in his arms it's going to be ok I promise ill protect you no matter what."

AJ holds on to Punk. "Ok." AJ says in a small voice.

"Well me and Kelly are going to get a room and go to bed its been a long day."

"Ok bye guys."

They both leave.

"Hey baby want to go to bed?"

"Yes."

Punk picks AJ up and sets her on the bed and lays next to her and cuddles and raps his arms around her.

"I love you Punk."

"I love you to AJ."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~With Daniel~

"So you're telling me I got a storyline with Punk and AJ?" Daniel said happy.

"Yeah pretty much." One of the story people said.

"Sweet."

"Well I got to go Bye."

Daniel walks to his hotel room.

"I can't wait till smack down that's when it all starts." Daniel plans.

~A few days later~

"I'm freaking out Punk I don't know if I can do this tonight."

"Baby I'll be there I can't do anything but I'll be there for you."

"Ok let's get ready."

"Ok."

~At smack down~

Punk and Daniel are already out there in the ring fighting.

Kelly walks to AJ "you ok girl?"

"No not really I'm freaking out cause if Daniel takes it to far Punk cant do anything."

"Damn I'm sorry but it looks like you need to get out there."

"I'll see you later Kelly." AJ skips away and waits for her them to play.

Let's light it up starts playing and AJ skips around the ring and get a mic and gets in the ring.

"Guys stop fighting."

Daniel looks at AJ "AJ we don't need a little girl this is for the big boys."

"Daniel shut up she can be out here if she wants."

AJ looks at Punk. "Thank you Punk."

"Punk stop playing the nice guy role."

"It's better to be a nice guy then an asshole that hurts girls." Punk let it slip.

AJ and Daniel couldn't believe Punk let that come out.

"I'll show you I'm not a bad guy." Daniel grabs AJ by her waist and kisses her.

Punk couldn't believe what he was seeing. His girlfriend was kissing her ex boyfriend right in front of him!

AJ kisses him back and Daniel pulls away and looks at Punk.

AJ sees Punk walking backstage with his head hanging down.

AJ couldn't believe what she just did. She knew this had gone too far.

AJ ran to the back "Punk I'm so sorry please." AJ said crying.

Punk walked into his locker room with AJ behind him.

"Why would you do that to me AJ?" Punk said in a small voice

"I didn't mean to I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make everything better."

AJ looks down she doesn't know what to do they got a car and a room in his name.

AJ tires to hug him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Ok I'll just go get my things."

AJ walks out and finds a closest and goes in there and cries.

Punk dove back to the hotel and went to bed.

AJ fell asleep.

Punk woke up to knocking.

Punk got out of bed and opens the door.

"Punk where is AJ?" Layla asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean I don't know?!"

"She didn't come with me maybe she's still at the arena."

"What they closed."

**Sorry I had to end it there. And if you have any ideas please tell me. Please review thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry I haven't updated I've been busy lately so I'm sorry if this isn't long but this is the best I can do I'm trying though. **

Punk and Layla race to the arena.

"Punk slow down." Layla yelled.

"No I can't what if she is hurt?!"

"I don't know."

"Then shh."

Layla didn't say anything else the whole ride.

Punk parked the car and runs to the door with Layla.

"Layla do you have a bobby pin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just hand it to me." Punk snapped.

Layla hands it to him "Here"

Punk takes it and picks the lock and opens it.

"How did you do that?"

"Let's just say I leaned when I was a kid and let's leave it at that."

"Ok."

Punk and Layla run in. "I'll check the divas locker room."

"Ok I'll check the closets."

Layla walks off to the locker room.

Punk checks everyone closet but on.

Punk opens the door and sees AJ in a ball sleeping it looked like she cried herself to sleep.

Punk takes out his phone and texts Layla ~Layla I found her I'm going to take her to our hotel~

~Ok Punk I'll have Kofi pick me up~

Punk gets on his knees and shakes AJ softly and whispers. "AJ it's me Punk wake up."

"Hmm?" AJ said in a sleepy tone.

"Wake up it's me."

"Punk? Where am i?"

"You fell asleep in here and no one could find you so they woke me up and I said you might be here so here we are."

"We?"

"Layla came with me Kofi is picking her up."

"Oh ok and Punk."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I did."

"It's ok babe."

"You sure you're not mad at me?"

"No not you only, Daniel."

"Ok baby lets go to our room."

"Yes baby." Punk helps AJ up.

"But first."

Punk looks at her.

AJ pulls him down and kisses him softly.

Punk raps him arms around her waist and kisses her back softly.

AJ pulls away, smiling.

Punk smiles. Ready to go?" Punk picks up her bags.

"Yep let's go."

Punk and AJ walk to the car.

AJ gets in as Punk puts her bags in the trunk and walks around, gets in.

~next morning~

Punk wakes up and feels the side of the bed and feels it's cold.

Punk shot out up bed and walked to the bathroom but no one's there.

Punk looks at her nightstand and sees a note

"_Dear Punk, don't worry about me I'm fine I just needed to go out and get a few things. Love AJ xoxo" _

Punk sighed.

~With AJ~

"Oo hot topic." AJ walks in hot topic.

AJ looks at a few things then see's this sulk short black dress in a back corner.

AJ walks to it and looks at the price tag. "Only 30 buck's I'm getting this."

AJ checks out and gets some ice cream.

~With Punk~

"Well I haven't had me time in a long time." Punk sat down and turned on his Xbox.

[Phone rings]

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"What's up Kofi?"

"Not much man just chilling, you?"

"Same AJ is out shopping."

"Oh I hope she doesn't have your credit card." Kofi joked.

"She doesn't." Punk chuckled.

"You better hope not."

"Ok but man you wanna come over and play Xbox I'll order pizza."

"Free pizza hell yeah I'm In I'll be there in a few."

"Ok, Bye." Punk hung up.

~Back with AJ~

"Um can I have strawberry?"

"Yes." The worker got AJ her ice cream.

"That will be 1:18."

"Ok." AJ digs in her purse and pulls out the money.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"Ok you too."

AJ is walking around the mall eating her ice cream.

AJ walks to her car and unlocks the door.

"Hey, AJ."

"Huh?"

"It's me."

"John!"

AJ runs to John and jumps in his arms.

John caches her and hugs her.

AJ gets down.

"I've missed you too." John chuckled.

AJ smiles. "We haven't talked in forever!"

"I know, so how are things with Punk?"

"Um, good."

"That's great."

"Yep, so where you headed?"

"Um just about to get something to eat you?"

"About to head back to my hotel."

"Oh cool."

"Well I'll see you later Johnny." AJ hugs and kisses Johns cheek and gets in her car.

~With Punk~

AJ walks in and sees the place is a mess, soda cans everywhere pizza boxes and she see's Kofi and Punk asleep on the sofa.

AJ picks up her Phone "Hey Kaitlyn I got an idea Punk and Kofi are sleep on the sofa and messed up the place come over."

"Kay I'll be there in a few."

AJ hangs up.

**Ok don't worry I am not a fan of AJCena. So what do you guys think? And I'll try to not take so long to update again sorry guys. And anyone I knows the shipper name for Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly tell me please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry I haven't been on I haven't seen any reviews I'll get to them later and thank you for the reviews. So here we go.**

AJ opens the door for Kaitlyn. "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime Hun now why did you want me to come over?"

"Well as you see Punk and Kofi have made a mess and I got a few mask."

"Oh I see what you want to do now. We put on the mask and wake them up and freak the fuck out of them."

"Yep now let me go get the mask I'll be right back."

"Kay."

AJ walks to get the mask and comes back. "Here" AJ hands Kaitlyn her mask.

Kaitlyn takes it and puts it on. "Ready?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Yep now let's freak them out." Kaitlyn smiles evilly and so does AJ.

They walk to the sofa. AJ whispers "One. Two. Three."

"AAAAHHHH." AJ and Kaitlyn both yell at the same time.

Punk and Kofi shoot off the sofa.

"What the fuck guys?" Kofi said sleepy.

"You both need to clean up now." AJ said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Aw come on babe." Punk pulls AJ to him. "Can't we just call someone to clean this up?" Punk pecks AJs lips.

"Umm nope." AJ pecks Punks lips back.

Kofi tries to slip out.

"Where do you think you're going mister?"

"Umm…"

"You are not going anywhere until you and Punk clean up this mess!"Kaitlyn pulls him back in.

Mean while Punk and AJ are making out on the sofa.

Punk pulls AJ in his lap and keeps kissing her.

AJ moans a little in the kiss.

"AJ!"

AJ pulls away. "WHAT?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaitlyn said pissed off.

"Um…Just making out with Punk."

"But they need to clean."

"Can we have five more mins mom?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." AJ starts kissing Punk again.

Punk laughs and kisses AJ back.

Kaitlyn sighs and starts cleaning up with Kofi.

"You know we might need to break them up before things start coming off." Kofi watches AJ run her hands under Punks shirt.

"Yeah we might."

**Sorry I had to end it there.**


End file.
